The application relates to sound suppression in firearms, handguns, and rifles, and more particularly to a multi-chamber sound suppression device.
Most suppressors/silencers are attached to the muzzle of a firearm and use a series of baffles inside a tubular outer shell to achieve reduced muzzle sound and flash. These designs attempt to use baffles as a means to slow and allow to cool the hot discharge gasses and combustion products produced by the burning of propellants used in modern firearm cartridges. These gasses and combustion products leave the muzzle of a firearm at super-sonic speeds creating a shock wave and Mach disk that is the is the source of the loud report associated with firearm discharge. Unburned and partially burned propellants also exit the muzzle creating a flash of bright light that can be undesirable.
The performance of this type of suppressor/silencer is only moderately successful, there still exists a high decibel sound and sometimes a flash still associated with this type of device. The use of different types of baffles are only partially successful in the reduction in sound and flash.
Alternatively, asymmetrical baffles can be more effective in the reduction of noise, but have the undesirable effect of causing deviation in the path of the projectile leading to poor ballistic performance of the fired bullet.
Therefore, a new design of firearm suppression is desired that further reduces the sound and flash than the previous devices.